Souma to Kaichou!
by VessaliusD
Summary: Yukihira Souma sebagai murid baru di SMA Seika yang mengetahui rahasia Misaki selain Usui. Disitulah Souma mulai memasuki kehidupan Misaki dan membuat ketua OSIS itu tertarik padanya.
1. Chapter 1

"Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga."

Souma mengusap keringatnya dengan tangan, kemudian ia berkacak pinggang tersenyum bangga melihat masakan nya sudah jadi dan terlihat sempurna itu.

Ya, didepan meja sudah tersedia kotak putih yang berisi makanan Chuka Idako. Bagi yang tidak tahu apa itu Chuka Idako adalah makanan yang bahan utamanya ialah bayi-bayi Gurita, bentuk makanan nya terlihat merah dan bayi-bayi Gurita itu langsung dimasak tanpa dipotong terlebih dulu, dan tentu nya banyak bahan yang harus disiapkan untuk memasaknya. Oh, dan jika suka pedas bisa menambahkannya dengan Wasabi.

Hari ini Souma membawa satu kotak Chuka Idako untuk dibawa ke sekolah barunya. SMA Seika itulah nama sekolah baru yang akan Souma datangi hari ini.

Souma sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari ini, dia ingin memberikan hidangan nya kepada murid-murid disana, ia berharap masakan nya bisa membuat mereka bersemangat.

Semenjak kecil Souma hobi memasak, dan ayahnya Yukihira Joichirou adalah salah satu koki hebat yang sudah menjadi cheff profesional di Amerika sana. Souma sendiri saat kecil sering diajari oleh ayahnya memasak berbagai resep, dan setelah ayah nya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika meninggalkan Souma sendiri di jepang, akhirnya dia pun mulai belajar memasak sendiri dan mengembangkan hobi nya itu dengan baik sampai sekarang.

Kebiasaan Souma adalah mencoba resep baru dengan bahan andalan nya yaitu Gurita, setiap kali dia membuat masakan baru maka dia akan membagikan kepada teman-teman nya.

Dan hari ini Souma ingin memberikan masakan barunya kepada para murid SMA Seika.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Souma memasukan kotak putih berisi makanan nya kedalam tas, lalu ia segera keluar dari apartement nya.

SMA SEIKA

"Hei! Sudah kubilang pakai seragam dengan benar! Kau, kau, dan kau, kalian bertiga cepat rapikan seragam kalian sekarang!"

Seperti biasa suasana di SMA Seika selalu disambut oleh suara berisik dari Ayuzawa Misaki sang ketua OSIS yang paling ditakuti oleh para murid laki-laki, dan dia juga sering di sebut-sebut sebagai diktator setan yang membenci anak laki-laki.

Misaki berdiri tegap didepan gerbang sekolah sambil bersedekap. Ia mendelik kepada ketiga anak kelas 2 yang kini bersujud dihadapan Misaki.

Wajah Misaki sudah merah padam menahan emosi melihat ketiga laki-laki didepan nya ini yang melanggar aturan SMA Seika.

Aturan yang mereka bertiga langgar adalah kerapian dalam memakai seragam sekolah. Sebagai murid dari SMA Seika diwajibkan untuk rapi dalam berpakaian, tidak hanya itu, mereka juga harus sopan terhadap murid perempuan dan tidak boleh menyakiti para perempuan dalam hal apapun.

Ketiga murid laki-laki itu bertekuk lutut dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur akibat terkena pukulan Misaki.

"Hahh.. sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk mengikuti aturan dengan benar!" Bentak Misaki kepada ketiga laki-laki itu. Ia membunyikan jari-jari nya sambil menyeringai, matanya kini sudah berapi-api. "Kalau sampai kalian melanggar lagi akan aku beri pelajaran."

Ketiga laki-laki itu bergidik ngeri melihat Misaki yang sudah marah besar itu. Mereka segera menundukan kepala sampai ketanah dan memohon ampun. "Kami minta maaf Kaichou!"

Misaki menghela nafas lelah. "Kalau kalian sudah mengerti sekarang berdirilah, rapikan pakaian kalian dan masuklah ke kelas."

"Baik." mereka bertiga segera bangkit berdiri merapikan pakaian nya lalu bergegas pergi masuk kedalam sekolah meninggalkan Misaki di depan gerbang.

Misaki mendengus kesal, setiap pagi dia selalu direpotkan oleh murid laki-laki, seperti mengganggu murid perempuan , merusak jendela kelas, berlari di koridor sekolah, dan meminta permintaan aneh, semua itu benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Tidak, bukan hanya mereka saja, tapi masih ada satu orang lagi yang selalu membuat Misaki kesal, dia adalah Usui Takumi.

Usui adalah pria yang paling populer di sekolah, sudah banyak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi Usui menolak semua cinta mereka dan memilih menjadi Stalker Ayuzawa Misaki, kemanapun Misaki pergi maka disitulah Usui berada.

"Kerja bagus Kaichou."

Mata Misaki melebar, dan ia pun merinding ketika manusia yang baru saja dia pikirkan datang dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga nya.

Misaki memutar balik kearah suara itu.

"U-usui! A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Kata Misaki, wajah nya sudah merah padam menahan malu.

Usui tersenyum tipis. "Hanya mengamati gadis pelayan yang manis."

"A-ap—"

Misaki terdiam saat kepalanya tiba-tiba dielus oleh Usui dengan lembut.

"Semangatlah Kaichou." Kata Usui, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Misaki.

Seketika kepala Misaki mengeluarkan asap keatas, kuping nya sudah merah panas menahan malu nya yang kini ingin membludak.

Sebelum Misaki berniat berteriak marah kepada Usui, niat itu harus disimpan saat seorang laki-laki bersurai merah datang dari belakang Usui.

"Anoo..permisi, apa benar ini SMA Seika?"

Misaki sedikit memiringkan badan nya melihat orang itu yang berada dibelakang Usui.

"Benar, apa kau murid baru itu?"

"Ah benar namaku Yukihira Souma." Katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Usui memutar balik badan nya kearah Souma. Usui pikir laki-laki yang berada didepan nya sekarang ini memiliki rambut yang unik, dan jika dilihat dari wajahnya kemungkinan dia memiliki sifat mirip seperti Hinata Shintani teman masa kecil Misaki. Yang bisa dibilang terlihat agak sedikit bodoh mungkin.

"Aku Ayuzawa Misaki ketua Osis SMA Seika. Dan kalau begitu akan kuatar kau ke kelas."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Misaki."

Misaki terkejut dan setelahnya ia tersenyum mendengar murid baru itu langsung memanggil nama depan nya.

Misaki berpikir kalau pria bernama Yukihira Souma ini mempunyai rambut yang unik seperti Usui, dan kelihatan nya dia itu adalah pria alim yang sangat disiplin. Lihat saja sekarang dia sudah mengenakan seragam SMA Seika dengan rapi, tidak seperti murid laki-laki lainnya.

Dilain sisi Usui menyipitkan matanya menatap Souma. Dia berharap murid baru ini bukanlah rival selanjutnya setelah Shintani.

"kalau begitu ikuti aku." Kata Misaki, memutar balik arah dan melangkah pergi, yang diikuti Souma juga Usui dari belakang.

Setelah menyusuri panjang nya koridor sekolah akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai didepan kelas.

Mereka yang dimaksud ialah Souma,Usui, dan Misaki.

Beberapa detik kemudian seorang guru pria datang dari arah kiri menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Sensei aku membawa murid baru ini."

"Ah,terima kasih Ayuzawa sudah membawanya kesini, kalau begitu aku akan masuk duluan, jadi tunggulah disini." Kata Sensei, tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Souma.

"Ya, aku akan menunggu disini."

Sensei itu menganggukan kepala, lalu masuk kedalam kelas.

"Jadi kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang." Kata Misaki, tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengantarku kesini Misaki dan—" Souma menggantung katanya dan melirik kearah laki-laki bersurai kuning yang berada disamping ketua OSIS itu.

"Usui Takumi." Sahut Usui, yang paham maksud dari lirikan Souma memintanya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya, dan Takumi-san terima kasih."

Alis Usui berkedut mendengar Souma yang memanggil nama belakang nya. Kenapa saat laki-laki dia memanggil nama belakang? Apa dia tertarik dengan Misaki? Oh jangan lagi, jangan lagi ada rival baru.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Souma yang suka memanggil nama orang sesuka hatinya. Dia tidak pernah memedulikan nama belakang atau nama depan, selama bagi dia nama itu enak untuk dipanggil maka dia akan memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"Sampai jumpa." Kata Misaki, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Souma.

Usui yang memang sudah resmi menjadi Stalker Misaki itupun ikut pergi meninggalkan Souma.

Souma menatap kepergian Usui dan Misaki dari belakang. Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi laki-laki bernama Takumi itu mirip dengan kelinci dirumahnya yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Apa Takumi itu spesies kelinci? Mana mungkin, dia itu manusia, tapi cara dia mengikuti Misaki kemanapun itu sangat persis seperti kelinci nya. Oke kalau begitu mulai sekarang Souma akan memanggil Takumi sebagai 'Kelinci bersurai kuning,' cocok sekali.

Saat Souma sibuk dengan pikiran nya tiba-tiba Sensei yang berada didalam kelas itupun memanggilnya untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

"Yosh, kali ini aku akan membiarkan mereka mencicipi resep baruku." Souma menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan-lahan, lalu dia pun masuk kedalam kelas.

Souma melangkah dan berdiri didepan para murid yang duduk dibangku masing-masing.

"Baiklah, sekarang perkenalkan namamu."

Souma menganggukan kepala menanggapi Sensei nya itu.

"Semua, perkenalkan namaku Yukihira Souma, mulai sekarang aku akan bersekolah disini, mohon bimbingan nya." Souma menunduk hormat kepada para murid lain.

"Oh-ya," Souma berdiri tegak lalu menaruh tas nya di meja dan membukanya.

Souma mengambil satu kotak putih dari tasnya berisi makanan yang ia bawa dari rumah tadi.

"Semua maukah kalian mencicipinya." Kata Souma sambil membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan isi makanan yang tampak lezat itu.

Semua murid dikelas pun langsung tertarik melihat makanan yang dibawa oleh Souma. Mereka beranjak dari bangku masing-masing lalu menghampiri Souma.

"Ehh...bukankah ini Chuka Idako?"

"Ya,ya ini terlihat enak."

"Aku ingin mencicipinya segera."

"Aku juga mau."

Begitulah para murid menanggapi makanan Souma.

Souma tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu silahkan dicoba."

Semua murid dikelas pun saling rebutan mencicipi makanan Souma.

Ketika makanan itu masuk kedalam mulut mereka, seketika mereka membeku dan wajahnya membiru.

Sensasi ini, rasa ini begitu aneh, bayi-bayi Gurita ini terasa mengikat lidah mereka. Tidak bukan itu, tapi rasa Gurita nya masih mentah dan begitu lengket, ditambah rasa pedas nya membakar tenggorokan mereka. Ini seperti memakan makanan di neraka!

Seperti itulah yang mereka rasakan saat mengunyah makanan Souma.

Saat itu juga mereka yang sudah terlanjur menelan nya terjatuh kelantai dengan badan yang masih membeku. Terlihat roh-roh mereka keluar dari tubuh mereka secara bersamaan.

Murid lainnya yang melihat mereka meninggal dalam sekejap itupun memucat. Dengan susah payah murid-murid itu menelan ludahnya sendiri-sendiri.

Sedangkan Souma justru tidak mempedulikan kematian mereka akibat masakan nya itu, ia mengambil sumpit di saku nya lalu menyumpit satu bayi Gurita dan menyodorkan nya kepada para murid lainnya sambil tersenyum polos. "Silahkan dicoba."

Murid-murid itu dengan spontan menutup mulutnya masing-masing dengan tangan dan menggeleng cepat.

"Larii...!" Teriak salah satu murid,kemudian seluruh murid yang ada dikelas pun berhamburan keluar.

Souma yang masih belum puas memberikan makanan nya kepada mereka, ia pun ikut berlari mengejar segerombolan murid-murid itu dari belakang sambil tetap membawa satu bayi Gurita dengan sumpit.

"Tidakkk..!" Teriak murid-murid itu bersamaan saat melihat Souma yang mengejar mereka dari belakang sambil menyeringai layaknya iblis.

Kini mereka berlari di koridor sekolah, karena larian mereka sangat cepat tampak sebuah asap muncul di kaki-kaki mereka.

"Kaichou..! Selamatkan kami!" Seru mereka, yang melihat Misaki,Yukimura dan Usui sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Eh?"

Usui,Misaki, dan Yukimura pun menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar balik kearah suara keras itu.

"Tu-tunggu, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Misaki tampak gelagapan ketika mereka sudah bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"To-tolong selamatkan kami dari racun itu." Keluh mereka sambil menunjuk kearah depan.

"Racun?" Misaki menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk mereka.

"Yukihira?" Kata Misaki bingung, dia tidak paham apa yang dimaksud racun oleh mereka? Lantaran yang dia lihat sekarang hanya si murid baru itu sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Oh, ah, Misaki!" Panggil Souma yang kini menghentikan langkah nya tepat didepan Misaki sambil tetap membawa bayi gurita.

"Yukihira jangan berlari di sekolah." Tegur Misaki sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf aku hanya mengejar mereka." Balas Souma, ia melirik kearah murid yang bersembunyi dibelakang Misaki.

Mereka yang dilirik Souma pun bergidik ngeri, "Se-selamatkan kami!" Teriak mereka histeris kemudian berlari berhamburan entah kemana.

"Kalian kemana?" Misaki memutar balik arah menatap bingung kepada mereka yang ketakutan seperti sedang melihat hantu itu. Sekarang mereka mau membuat masalah apa lagi sih? Oh ayolah beri Misaki istirahat sebentar, dia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

"Me-mereka sangat aneh pagi ini." Kata Yukimura.

"Mereka memang aneh." Sahut Usui.

Misaki hanya menganggukan kepala menanggapi perkataan Usui dan Yukimura. "Tapi hari ini mereka terlihat ketakutan sekali."

"Misaki kau mau mencobanya?"

"Ap—"

Saat Misaki menoleh kearah Souma, tiba-tiba mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh bayi gurita yang Souma bawa sedari tadi.

Seketika itu juga Misaki membeku dan wajahnya membiru. Rasa nya sama saat dia mengunyah makanan itu, ia juga berpikir kalau makanan ini seperti makanan di neraka dan sangat tidak layak untuk di konsumsi!

Kemudian Misaki terjatuh kelantai dengan tubuh sudah beku dan rohnya pun juga keluar dari mulutnya melayang bebas.

Yukimura dan Usui terbelalak melihat Misaki sudah terjatuh tak bernyawa itu.

"Ka-kaichou..!"

"Misaki!"

Teriak Usui dan Yukimura bersamaan.

Sedangkan Souma hanya menatap bingung melihat reaksi berlebihan Misaki. Kenapa dia pingsan? Apa masakan nya terlalu enak sampai membuatnya tidak bernyawa seperti ini? Kalau memang begitu, itu artinya resep baru nya kali ini berhasil!

Souma tersenyum lebar dan tertawa.

Tawa Souma terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Usui dan Yukimura, tawa itu tampak seperti iblis.

Dilain sisi Misaki masih tetap dengan kondisi yang sama.

Ruang UKS

Misaki membuka matanya dan bangkit.

"Sudah bangun?"

Misaki menoleh kearah suara, dan ia melihat Usui tengah duduk disamping kasur pasien yang sekarang ini ia tempati.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau jatuh pingsan akibat memakan makanan Yukihira."

Misaki baru teringat alasan dia pingsan sampai sore hari ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Yukihira? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Usui mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah.." Kalau diingat-ingat lagi setelah Yukihira berhasil membuat Misaki pingsan dia bergegas mengejar murid-murid lain yang kabur itu. "Mungkin dia sedang mencari mangsa lain." lanjut Usui.

Misaki memijat keningnya. "Haahh...dasar anak itu."

Usui menatap kearah jendela luar. "Bukankah seharusnya sekarang kau bekerja?" Usui kembali menoleh kearah Misaki dan mendekatkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Atau kau masih ingin disini berdua?"

Sesaat wajah Misaki memanas, Usui bodoh itu selalu menggodanya disaat seperti ini.

"Me-menyingkirlah Usui mesum!" Misaki memukul wajah Usui sampai terjatuh dari kursi. Kemudian Misaki beranjak berdiri dari kasur dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di meja. Setelah itu ia pun bergegas keluar dari ruang UKS sambil menahan malu.

Usui tersenyum, sudah jadi kebiasaan Misaki bahwa dia akan memukul Usui setiap kali Usui berhasil menggoda nya.

Usui bangkit berdiri dan menyusul Misaki.

Souma menghela nafas panjang, dia bingung dengan reaksi-reaksi mereka tadi dimana saat mereka memakan Chuka Idako miliknya itu seketika mereka semua terjatuh pingsan. Seingat Souma kata ayah dulu siapapun yang memakan masakan nya dan pingsan itu tanda nya dia berhasil membuat resep baru untuk berperang.

Sampai sekarang Souma masih tidak paham apa maksudnya berperang? Ini sudah bukan zaman kerajaan yang harus berperang bukan?

"Hahhh...sepertinya aku harus membuat resep baru lagi." Kata Souma, yang kini berjalan di trotoar.

Souma terus berjalan sampai pada akhirnya dia pun berhenti saat melihat di seberang sana terdapat sebuah gedung restoran yang tertulis Maid Latte di kayunya.

"Maid Latte, sepertinya aku bisa duduk beristirahat disana sebentar."

Souma melangkah kearah restoran tersebut dan masuk kedalam.

Tatkala Souma masuk kedalam restoran itu, dia pun terbengong menatap Maid yang menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang tuan" Sambut Maid itu menunduk hormat.

"Mi-misaki?!"

"Eh?"

Ya, maid itu adalah Misaki Ayuzawa ketua OSIS SMA Seika.

Misaki terbelalak melihat laki-laki bersurai merah yang ada dihadapan nya sekarang ini.

"Yu-yu-yukihira?!!"

* * *

_To Be Continue..._

* * *

**saya kembali dengan membawa cerita baru!**

**Saya tahu kalau cerita yang satunya belum selesai dan masih sampai chapter 2 tapi...tapi saya tidak tahan untuk menulis cerita ini!**

**Pikiran saya dipenuhi dengan adegan-adegan mereka, mungkin setelah ini saya baru melanjutkan chapter The Next Legendary Shinobi, jadi silahkan ditunggu ya!**

**Ah ya, bagi kalian yang ingin memberikan kritik,saran,dll silahkan komentar yaa, saya akan mendengarkan semua saran kalian. Semua itu membantu saya.**

**baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa dilain waktu!**


	2. Chapter (2)

"Hmm...aku mengerti.aku pikir Kau OSIS yang hebat."

Misaki memberi senyum bermasalah.

"Aku sudah biasa seperti itu,tidak ada yang hebat kau tahu."

Berbincangan ini akhirnya selesai. Misaki cukup merasa lega, setelah ia menjelaskan kepada Souma,alasan ia bekerja sebagai Maid. Dan Souma juga sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan pekerjaan Misaki.

Misaki menjelaskan persis seperti ia memberitahu kepada Usui dulu. Tidak hanya penjelasan nya saja yang hampir sama, namun saat Souma tahu kalau Misaki bekerja sebagai Maid, semua kejadian itu tampak serasi dengan Usui waktu itu.

Ini semua bisa dikatakan Déjà vu.

Untuk menyudahi suasana pembicaraan serius ini,Misaki melihat jam di tangan kirinya, yang selalu setia melingkar ditangan nya selama 1 tahun ini. Itu adalah hasil dari pemberian Usui padanya.

Kemudian ia berujar,"Souma,aku harus pulang sekarang,hari sudah semakin malam."

Souma mengangguk paham. Ia turun dari tiang besi yang ia duduki tadi.

"Akan aku antarkan sampai kerumah." Tawar Souma, bermaksud ingin mengantarkan Misaki pulang.

"Tidak perlu,aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendirian." Tolak Misaki,dengan halus.

Souma menganggukan kepala. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Misaki untuk menerima tawaran nya, lagi pula ia merasa gadis berjabatan ketua OSIS itu, terlihat memiliki fisik yang kuat.

Berbeda dengan gadis teman masa kecilnya dulu, yang tampak lemah,baik dari fisik maupun kesehatannya. Tadokoro Megumi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan." Ucap Souma, setelah itu ia berjalan menjauh dari taman dan meninggalkan Misaki sendirian disana.

Setiba Souma di rumahnya yang ber-model klasik tersebut, ia segera masuk kedalam.

Sebelum Souma melanjutkan langkah kaki nya menuju ruang tamu, tak lupa ia berkata Tadaima, kepada foto mendiang Ibunya yang berdiri di samping kiri, terletak diatas meja.

Semenjak kecil,Souma tidak terlalu dekat dengan ibunya, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sang ayah,belajar memasak dan sebagainya. Saat Souma berusia 7 tahun sang Ibu meninggal dunia akibat terkena penyakit jantung, Souma cukup menyesal dulu ketika Ibunya masih sehat ia tidak pernah menemaninya.

Sekarang semua itu sudah berlalu lama,Seandainya Souma tidak memiliki foto almarhum ibunya dirumah, ia tidak yakin bisa mengingat wajah Ibu dengan baik.

"Yosh, waktunya mengisi perut." Ujar Souma, kini ia sudah duduk di kursi menatap lapar kearah makanan yang tersedia dimeja.

Malam ini Souma memasak makanan penuh gizi, yaitu, Kaiseki.

Kaiseki adalah salah satu masakan khas Jepang, makanan ini biasa nya di makan pada malam hari. Makanan ini sudah ada sejak berabad-abad lalu dan makanan ini biasanya menjadi pendamping dalam upacara minum teh di Kyoto. Dibuat dari bahan-bahan segar yang lezat dan bergizi, setiap hidangan dirancang untuk membangkitkan cita rasa makanan agar tidak ada yang terlupakan.

"Ittadakimasu." Ucap Souma, setelah itu ia mulai menyumpit satu persatu makanan nya dengan nikmat.

Didalam suasana yang hening ini,Souma menjadi penasaran dan bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya makan malam bersama keluarga? Seingat Souma, terakhir kali ia makan bersama keluarganya pada saat merayakan keberangkatan ayahnya ke Amerika, itupun sudah lama dan hanya Souma bersama ayah saja, tidak ada sang Ibu yang ikut merayakan.

Sejak Joichirou menetap di Amerika, ia terkadang mengirim sebuah surat kepada Souma,hanya sekadar bertanya kabar ataupun memberikan resep baru pada Souma. Di zaman modern seperti ini ayah masih saja menggunakan Surat. Padahal uang nya cukup banyak tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Joichirou berniat untuk membeli handphone. Otak orang tua itu hanya dipenuhi dengan barang-barang dapur, seperti panci,teflon,dan semacam nya.

Souma sempat berpikir, sebenarnya siapa yang menduduki tugas sebagai seorang Ibu di keluarga ini? Mungkin karena sang Ibu sudah meninggal sejak Souma kecil, Joichirou terpaksa mengambil dua peran di keluarga ini, dan semakin lama dia menjadi nyaman dengan perannya sebagai seorang Ibu. Setidaknya begitulah jawaban yang Souma dapat sekarang.

Benar-benar keluarga yang aneh.

Sekarang ini, Souma sudah selesai menghabiskan makan malam nya. Setelah itu ia mencuci piring,kemudian ia berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya yang tampak berantakan itu.

Souma merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia jadi teringat dengan Misaki yang bekerja di Maid Latte. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang OSIS memilih bekerja ditempat seperti itu. Ia pikir Misaki bekerja ditempat yang memiliki hubungan dengan kedudukan nya sebagai OSIS, tapi ternyata justru tidak ada hubungan nya sama sekali.

"Aku yakin Kelinci kuning itu juga sudah tahu soal Misaki."

Kelinci kuning yang Souma maksud adalah, Usui Takumi. Mengingat bagaimana Takumi yang selalu disamping Misaki, membuat Souma bisa menebak dengan sangat yakin kalau,Usui adalah orang pertama yang tahu soal ketua OSIS itu bekerja di Maid Latte.

Souma menoleh kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 21:05 malam.

"Waktunya tidur." Kata Souma, setelah itu perlahan-lahan matanya pun tertutup dan tertidur nyenyak.

Keesokan Harinya.

SMA Seika

"Kaichou...maafkan aku,semua tugas ini belum aku selesaikan, dan banyak yang harus diperbaiki lagi..." Keluh Yukimura,menangis keras sambil menggendong setumpuk kertas yang berisi laporan.

Misaki yang sudah duduk di bangku OSIS itu, hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah melihat kecerobohan Yukimura. Ia memijit keningnya ketika menatap dua tumpuk kertas laporan di meja.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan mengerjakan nya semua hari ini. Taruh saja laporan itu di meja ini." Ujar Misaki, menunjuk kearah meja didepannya yang masih memiliki sedikit ruang untuk setumpuk kertas lagi.

"Terima kasih Kaichou."

Yukimura menaruh seluruh kertas yang ia gendong di atas meja. Ia merasa lega memiliki ketua OSIS yang baik dan peduli, walaupun terkadang sering marah seperti Oni (Setan).

"Oh-ya, Yukimura, bagaimana kabar anak baru itu? Apa dia membuat keributan seperti kemarin?" Tanya Misaki. Ia baru ingat soal Souma, entah kenapa setiap kali ia mengingat anak itu, ia menjadi penasaran dengan segala yang dia lakukan.

"Ah, Yukihira-kun, dia seperti nya sudah mendapatkan teman di kelas,dan hari ini dia juga membawa sekotak makanan."

"Sekotak makanan? Maksudmu bayi gurita?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kaichou, tapi kuharap tidak ada korban lagi seperti kemarin."

Misaki menghela nafas panjang. "Aku juga berharap begitu," ia menjadi sedikit trauma, setelah memakan makanan aneh yang Souma berikan padanya kemarin. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang makanan itu lebih layak dipanggil racun yang mematikan.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu Kaichou."

"Baiklah."

Yukimura sedikit menundukkan badan saat meminta izin keluar, kemudian ia berbalik arah dan berjalan pergi dari ruangan.

"Kau sangat peduli dengan anak baru itu ya Ayuzawa."

Mendengar suara yang sangat Misaki kenal itu, ia segera menoleh.

"Usui,semenjak kapan kau disana?" Tanya Misaki sedikit terkejut, melihat Usui sudah berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu, dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Semenjak awal aku sudah disini."

Misaki mendengus kesal, "Kalau dari tadi disitu kenapa diam saja?" Protesnya,lalu ia kembali mengalihkan perhatian nya kearah kertas laporan yang berada dimeja.

Usui tersenyum tipis, menatap Misaki yang kini sedang menggerutu sambil terus menulis. Sesekali gadis itu menggumam tak jelas,sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya akibat terlalu banyak laporan yang dia kerjakan.

Mulai dari awal,Usui hanya suka pada Misaki. Menurutnya gadis itu memiliki sesuatu yang sangat Spesial. Dan cuma Usui lah yang mengetahuinya.

"Ayuzawa, hari ini kau mengenakan celana dalam warna apa?" Celetuk Usui, mengusap-usap dagunya seolah-olah ia benar-benar memikirkan hal itu.

Seketika Misaki langsung terdiam, dengan wajah yang sudah memanas akibat ucapan Usui yang tidak senonoh itu, tak sadar pensil yang ada ditangan nya sudah patah menjadi dua bagian karena digenggam sangat erat.

Misaki menoleh cepat,kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Usui, sambil diselimuti oleh aura amarah yang membuncah. Suara langkah nya pun seakan-akan mengguncang ruangan ini.

"USUI...! KAU CARI MATI YAA?!" Seru Misaki, yang kini sudah menggenggam erat kerah baju Usui.

"Kaichou, bukannya disekolah ini dilarang melakukan kekerasan?" Ujar Usui, menyeringai menang.

Misaki terbungkam. Ia segera melepas genggamannya dari kerah baju Usui, lalu ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku tahu bodoh! I–itu karena kau bertanya sesuatu yang tidak sopan!"

Usui tersenyum kecil, setelah itu ia berjalan dua langkah mendekati Misaki,memajukan kepalanya kesamping kuping Misaki, yang sudah memanas.

"Jangan salahkan aku, ini semua karena Kaichou, terlalu menarik untuk digoda." Bisik Usui, dengan suara yang terdengar lembut.

"Be–berisik!" Dengan wajah yang sudah memerah serupa kepiting rebus,Misaki mendorong Usui kedepan cukup kuat,sehingga laki-laki berambut kuning itupun mundur sampai menabrak tembok belakangnya.

Misaki segera berlari melewati Usui,lalu menggeser pintu dengan keras sampai hampir rusak. Sebelum Misaki pergi dari ruangan,ia menoleh kebelakang. "Ja-jangan menggodaku!" Ucapnya,Selanjutnya, ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan Usui.

'Mahluk Alien itu tidak berubah sama sekali.' Batin Misaki,yang kini berjalan santai di koridor sekolah.

Alien yang Misaki maksud adalah, Usui Takumi.

Terkadang sebagai lelucon,Misaki bertanya-tanya apakah Usui bahkan manusia ketika dia keluar relatif tanpa cedera dari kejatuhan yang secara fatal akan melukai seseorang di tempat. Dan bagaimana cara dia dilahirkan, apakah dia jatuh dari piring terbang yang berada di atas langit? Sampai sekarang hal ini masih menjadi misteri.

"Misaki,kau sudah mau pergi?"

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya,Misaki pun menghentikan langkahnya,kemudian ia berbalik arah mengikuti suara tersebut.

"Souma?"

"Yo,tidak seperti biasanya kau berjalan sendiri Misaki." Kata Souma,sambil berjalan mendekati Misaki.

"Aku sedang ingin menenangkan diri saja. Jadi bagaimana kelasmu,apa kau sudah mendapatkan teman?"

Souma menggaruk rambut belakangnya.

"mereka baik,hanya saja terkadang mereka menjaga jarak padaku di saat tertentu."

Misaki mengangguk paham. Ia sangat mengerti kenapa murid lain menjauhi Souma, semua ini pasti karena mereka tidak mau menjadi korban percobaan anak muda berambut merah ini. Jangankan mereka,Misaki juga merasa trauma akibat makanan yang Souma berikan kemarin. Terkadang dia lebih memilih memakan nasi plastik dari pada bayi gurita yang dia telan waktu itu.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ujar Souma.

"ah, tunggu dulu."

Sebelum Souma hendak pergi,Misaki menahan tangan Souma dengan cepat,sampai membuat anak muda berambut merah itupun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Souma.

Misaki sedikit menundukan kepalanya,tampak rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya.Kemudian ia berkata, "ka-kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang ke Maid Latte lagi hari ini."

Souma sempat terkejut dengan ucapan Misaki. Meskipun ia tidak kenal Misaki,tapi ia pikir ketua OSIS ini tidak mungkin akan mengajaknya seperti sekarang ini.Namun ternyata salah.

Souma tersenyum ramah,lalu menjawab, "Tentu, aku akan datang nanti. Terima kasih Misaki."

MAID LATTE

"Arrrgggghh...!" Jerit Misaki frustasi. Kini ia sudah berada di caffe Maid Latte, mengenakan seragam Maid. Ia duduk di ruang istirahat dengan rambut yang sudah berantakan.

Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal, kenapa Misaki tiba-tiba bisa mengucapkan hal seperti tadi kepada Souma?!

Beberapa waktu lalu sebelum ia bertemu Souma,ia memang sempat memikirkan anak itu. Tapi bukan berarti dia ingin mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

Kenapa Misaki menjadi bertingkah aneh sekarang! Kalau sampai Usui tahu dia yang mengajak Souma datang kesini, apa yang harus ia katakan!

Misaki mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar, sembari mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Misaki bangkit berdiri,setelah itu dia pun melangkah,mengintip dari balik gorden. Matanya melebar ketika melihat sosok laki-laki muda berambut merah memakai baju putih polos

digabung celana jeans sedang duduk di kursi pelanggan dengan tenang.

Namun, Misaki menghembuskan nafas lega setelah tahu Usui tak datang hari ini. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu mencari alasan untuk menjelaskan semua situasi ini.

"Ara... Apa sekarang misa-chan sudah berganti profesi menjadi pengintip,dan bukan bekerja?"

Misaki menoleh kebelakang, ia terkejut Honoka sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil berkacak pinggang layaknya putri bangsawan yang siap memarahi sang pelayan.

"Ho-honoka-chan? Maafkan aku. Aku hanya lagi melihat situasi saja." Ujar Misaki sambil menggaruk rambut belakangnya.

"Aahh.. aku tahu kok, tapi kalau kau terus mengintip seperti itu,kau merepotkan orang lain dan bisa saja kau dipecat lho." ketus Honoka.

Mendengar ucapan tajam Honoka membuat Misaki pun terdiam. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Honoka yang memiliki mulut pedas. Apalagi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Misaki, pasti dialah yang sering memarahi dan menegur Misaki.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Misaki katakan saat kepalanya menunduk ke-bawah.

"Moo...Honoka-chan jangan berkata jahat seperti itu. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah, siapa sebenarnya anak muda berambut merah itu?." Sahut Satsuki yang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Eh?" Misaki segera mengangkat kepalanya kembali setelah dia mendengar Managernya menyinggung anak itu. "Maksud Manager adalah Souma?" Tanya nya memastikan.

"Ahh..jadi namanya Souma yaa. Aku tidak mengira Misa-chan akan membawa laki-laki lain kesini." Kata Satsuki jail.

"Tapi,dia lumayan tampan." Balas Erika yang tiba-tiba sudah hadir di lingkungan mereka bertiga.

"Tunggu,bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Souma?"

Satsuki pun tersenyum cerah sembari menepuk kedua tangannya. "Sudah menjadi kewajiban sang manager mengetahui segala hubungan rekan kerja nya kan."

Misaki tertawa garing, dia pikir meskipun seorang Manager tidak perlu sampai tahu semuanya.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja." Kata Misaki,bergegas keluar dari lingkungan para gadis yang mengerikan itu.

Misaki menarik nafas, kemudian membuangnya perlahan-lahan. Setelah itu ia pun melangkahkan kaki mendekati Souma, yang masih duduk di kursi pelanggan.

"Selamat datang tuan,silahkan pilih yang ingin anda pesan." Ucap Misaki,berusaha keras tersenyum manis didepan Souma.

Souma menoleh. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan Misaki. Ia pikir pakaian Maid lebih cocok untuk Ketua OSIS satu ini,dari pada seragam sekolahnya.

"Ah misa—hummpp.."

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya Misaki segera membungkam mulut Souma erat. Dia lupa belum memberitahu anak ini kalau panggilan dia di sekolah dan di Maid Latte berbeda.

"Panggil aku Misa-chan disini." Bisik Misaki tepat di kuping Souma.

Sebagai jawaban,Souma menganggukan kepala yang artinya dia paham.

Misaki menghembuskan nafas lega,sesudah itu ia pun melepas tangannya yang membungkam mulu Souma tadi.

"Aku ingin memesan Parfate Misa-chan."

Eh? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantung Misaki berdegup kencang hanya gara-gara Souma memanggilnya Misa-chan? Tidak, ini sangat aneh. Apa jangan-jangan dia...

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Misaki menggelengkan kepala menghilangkan pemikiran aneh nya. Tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki yang sama sekali belum dia kenal. Jantung ini mungkin berdetak kencang karena hal lain. Ya, Misaki sangat yakin tentang hal itu.

Souma mengangkat satu alisnya menatap bingung Misaki, yang masih berdiri diam di sampingnya membuat ekpresi berubah-ubah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Souma berhasil menyadarkan Misaki dari lamunannya tersebut. Lalu ia pun kembali memancarkan senyuman manis kepada Souma, yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu silahkan tunggu pesanan tuan datang." Ujar Misaki, kemudian melenggang pergi.

'Apa-apaan senyum tidak tulusnya tadi itu? Seingatku,aku tidak membuatnya marah kan?' Batin Souma.

Skip...

"Berhati-hatilah dijalan Misa-chan." Kata Satsuki, yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Misaki.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang." Ucap Misaki,sudah kembali memakai pakaian biasa.Kemudian ia pun keluar dari caffe Maid Latte.

Sesudah Misaki keluar, ia terkejut melihat Souma berdiri tenang diluar Caffe,sambil memasukan satu tangannya di dalam saku celana. Sekilas Misaki berpikir kalau penampilan Souma tampak keren.

"Souma,kenapa kau masih disini?"

Souma tersenyum ramah. Ia melangkah mendekati Misaki,setelah itu ia menyodorkan satu kotak putih kepada Misaki.

"Ambilah ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku, sudah mengajakku ke Maid Latte hari ini."

"Ah, terima kasih Souma." Misaki mengambil kotak putih itu dari tangan Souma.

"Ya, aku pergi duluan." Ujar Souma,memutar balik badan nya dan berjalan.

Baru beberapa langkah Souma kembali berhenti. Ia memutar kepalanya kebelakang menatap Misaki yang sedang memandangnya.lalu ia berkata, "Oh-ya aku hampir lupa. Misa-chan,kau sangat cocok memakai pakaian Maid itu. Kau terlihat manis." Souma tersenyum kecil, kemudian,lanjut melangkahkan kaki pergi, sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Oh-ya aku hampir lupa. Misa-chan,kau sangat cocok memakai pakaian Maid itu. Kau terlihat manis."

Semenjak Souma mengatakan hal itu, wajah Misaki tidak berhenti-henti memanas menahan malu.Sampai-sampai jika ada orang yang hanya sekadar lewat, mungkin akan berpikir kalau dia sudah terkena demam tinggi.

Saat sudah tiba dirumah pun,ucapan itu terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya, membuat dirinya tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan PR nya malam ini.

Kini Misaki memilih merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur,mencoba menenangkan pikiran nya yang sudah teracuni oleh Souma.

Beberapa kali Misaki mencoba memejamkan matanya,namun tetap saja pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa tidur,akibat perkataan Souma tadi masih menghantuinya.

Misaki menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sepertinya kehidupanku akan semakin rumit." Gumamnya.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *


End file.
